Because Shizuma's a Player and Chikaru's Got Game
by ThisAccountIsNowInactive354085
Summary: Shizuma doesn't like being brushed off. Chikaru thinks she should be a little more patient.


**So you guys, I was asked to try and write a Shizuma/Chikaru story. Originally I wanted it to be a one-shot, but we'll see how well that works once I'm done I guess xD Who knows, this might be complete crap. Anyway, leave your opinions in your reviews, and we'll see where this takes us =P**

**XXXXXX**

**Because Shizuma's a Player and Chikaru's Got Game**

_**xXLiStLesSXx**_

**XXXXXX**

The first time Shizuma tried to kiss Chikaru, it was because she was hanging out in the forest, scouting out cute little first-years. She'd spotted the black-haired girl right away- she'd be the star of Shizuma's collection with her pretty face and…well, Shizuma didn't know much more than that at the time, and that was probably how Chikaru ended up evading her entirely, despite the fact that Shizuma had her cornered against a tree.

"What's a cute girl like you doing so deep in the forest?" she'd purred as Chikaru had walked up, easily swinging around and walking the younger girl backwards until her back was pressed against the tree. "Something could…happen." She twirled a strand of black hair around her finger with practiced ease.

The young girl tilted her head. "It doesn't seem that dangerous to me," she said, her voice so earnest that Shizuma had to work to keep a straight face.

"Well then, maybe you need to be taught a lesson," Shizuma replied in a playful purr, reaching out and stroking Chikaru's lips with expert fingers. "You never know what could happen in a place like this." With a devious smirk that _all _the girls loved, Shizuma leaned in to seal the deal and met something that…wasn't quite as soft as she'd expected.

Chikaru had slipped past her at the last moment, causing Shizuma to catch several strands of black hair in her mouth and her lips to collide with the bark of the tree behind her. "Where are you going?" she asked, confused, after she'd spat out the sweet-scented locks.

Smiling angelically, Chikaru pointed up the hill and said, "Back up to the school- after all, if I stay down here, something could…" she paused, her eyes flickering to Shizuma's lips and back up mischievously, "happen."

With that, she flounced off with a plucky smile, leaving Shizuma to gape after her, dumbfounded.

**PGBR**

The second time Shizuma tried to kiss Chikaru was on the day the girl became the youngest president in Astraea Hill's student council.

She'd waited around after the meeting was over, motioning for Miyuki to go on ahead of her. The blunette had rolled her eyes- Shizuma's conquests were nothing new to her by this point. As luck would have it, Chikaru was the last girl in the room, and Shizuma slipped back in once the Spican president had left.

"So…" Shizuma began, slipping in behind Chikaru, who was picking up the last of her books and resting her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder. Chikaru turned to face her with a serene smile, not startled in the slightest by her sudden movement. "It just occurred to me that I hadn't properly congratulated you yet."

Chikaru smiled, apparently perfectly comfortable being only centimeters from a smirking Shizuma's lips. "I believe the congratulatory ceremony covered everyone's well-wishes, Shizuma-sama," she replied. "Everybody has been so accommodating that I can't help but to feel welcome." Another dazzling smile.

Shizuma returned it with a lazy smirk of her own. "But I'd like to congratulate you personally," she purred, shifting so that her nose just barely brushed against Chikaru's porcelain cheek.

Chikaru slipped past her (_again_) and smiled that sweet (but not so innocent, Shizuma decided) smile. "Well then, consider me congratulated, Etoile-sama," she said, sending a smile over her shoulder as she glided out of the room with her books balanced against her hip.

And Shizuma stood there for a moment, smirk still firmly in place, until she registered what had happened and cursed under her breath, because that damn, plucky Le Rim student had bested her _again._

**PGBR**

The third time Shizuma tried to kiss Chikaru, she got kicked in the shin by a particularly disagreeable Shion Tomouri (who, as it turned out, happened to be Chikaru's particularly disagreeable girlfriend).

**PGBR**

It was the night before the new Etoile elections, and Shizuma was lounging by the lake, staring up at the stars and wondering how the hell things got to be like this.

A rustling came from beside her, and she turned to give a bitter smile to the only girl she hadn't successfully seduced since her first year at Miator. Hell, even Miyuki was in love with her. "Something on your mind?" Chikaru asked with that knowing smile of hers, the one Shizuma had grown to learn not to underestimate.

"What isn't?" Shizuma replied dully. "Kaori, Nagisa…and now even Miyuki. Everybody thinks I love breaking her heart- everybody can tell that she's so in love with me. Do you think I like watching her suffer?" Shizuma scoffed. "Fuck, I didn't even like watching her c_ry _back in our first year."

"Does Miyuki-san think you enjoy watching her suffer?"

Shizuma frowned, surprised by the question. "Well…I don't really know," she finally said. "I mean, she never really says anything, just shakes her head at me and all."

Chikaru smiled sadly. "Truth isn't in words," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Words are easy enough to come up with- people can say anything, no matter how they feel. You have to look past that- Miyuki-san hasn't smiled since the day Kaori-chan died."

Shizuma was hit with an overwhelming wave of guilt. "That long?" she asked, her voice small, as if she were afraid of the answer. Chikaru nodded silently. "Fuck…" she muttered for the second time, staring down at a stone by her feet. "_FUCK_!" she suddenly burst, taking the stone in her hand and chucking it as hard as she could at the lake. The result was anticlimactic- the stone barely made a splash. "_Damnit_," she whispered, her voice breaking as she dropped her head onto her knees.

She felt a small, warm pressure center on her lower back as Chikaru began to massage the stress away. "Feel any better?" she asked quietly.

Shizuma shook her head.

"Because actions can't fix everything," Chikaru replied gently, without missing a beat. "You won't be able to replace her forever, you know." She said this after a pause, as if in an afterthought.

Shizuma lifted her head slightly. "I can try," she said, too tired to play dumb.

"Nagisa isn't Kaori, Shizuma," Chikaru said quietly. "I don't think Nagisa-chan knows what it is to be in love just yet. Maybe Kaori did, and maybe she didn't, but we'll never know, and that has to be enough."

And then she leaned over and kissed Shizuma on the lips, hesitating there for just a moment before pulling away and giving the stunned girl a gentle smile. She rested her hand against Shizuma's cheek as she pulled herself to her feet. "Sometimes we have to wait, and know where we're going and what we're doing before we make a move. That way, not nearly as many hearts get broken on our path to finding the one we don't want to break."

**PGBR**

The next day, Shizuma interrupted the Etoile election to proclaim her love for Nagisa, and Chikaru stood back and watched as two hearts broke right before her eyes- the look on Tamao's face was sad, but it was Miyuki's resigned acceptance that was positively heartbreaking.

Shion stood tall and strong- she'd won the war, after all, though Chikaru knew she wasn't too thrilled about it being a default victory. She reached over and squeezed the blonde's hand, to which Shion returned a hesitant smile.

Chikaru would freely admit that her own heart had shattered in her chest that day, even after years of playing Shizuma's game, but she wasn't going to wait on the sidelines while Shizuma had her fun. One day Shizuma would realize that Nagisa was nothing like her precious Kaori, and that she needed something more than a high school fling.

And then maybe, Chikaru would be waiting.

**LAME, I know. It just kinda came to me because my roommates are all talking about me and I wanted to take my mind off it =P**


End file.
